


Alt Title

by BirthTypeEgg (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Other, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BirthTypeEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collaborative work about Star Trek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alt Title

One day, Spock was standing on the bridge of the Enterprise. It was very cold onboard. So cold, in fact, there was frost forming on the walls. Spock would have been terrified, like his Captain, who was huddled in a corner, but that would be utterly illogical. So instead, he merely stared at the bridge crew and tried to think of a solution for the problem. A redshirt wept, as he watched his brothers in arms die around him.  
Meanwhile, Scotty was down in engineering, trying to fix the problem while getting frostbite. Strangely enough, he had lost his adaptation to the cold within weeks of joining the Enterprise crew. Life support was going on a highway to Hell. Scotty was doing his best to fix everything, but no one was being helpful at all, and half of his engineering team was sobbing on the floor. The other half had died already from radiation poisoning, as they were red shirts. They were all breathing in the chemicals, and dying soon after. Then again, that may just have been all the LDS that Chekov had thrown into the warp core.   
Anyways, to summarize, the Enterprise crew was dying as a result of deadly chemicals and the cold. A fun day in the eyes of Kirk.   
Kirk managed to slowly crawl over to Spock, whispering, "cry a tear for your ship with us, Spock." Spock got up and walked away, heading towards the warmest part of the ship. The warmest part of the ship, however, was the nuclear reactor. Scotty had retreated here as well, after leaving his engineering team to die off completely like the scumbag he truly is inside. His voice could be heard from within, singing out, “my boyfriend, he’s special, he loves me very much!” Spock quickly thought better of going inside, and instead headed towards the second warmest spot in the ship.   
This just so happened to be the escape pods. So, being a logical Vulcan, he entered one and hit the release button. Kirk suddenly appeared at the window, screaming. "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME, SPOOOCK." Spock, with his superior Vulcan hearing, heard his captain from space; then, he wept. Kirk was left on the freezing starship, and also wept, before heading to try and fix the problem.   
Kirk, attempting to be logical like his fleeing comrade, punched every officer he met in the snout to establish his dominance over them. Granted, there weren’t very many officers to punch because most had either died or abandoned ship, but Kirk was so eager, he didn’t even notice that he was punching dead people.   
Kirk was actually going insane. Slowly but surely, this insanity drove him towards bright light sources like a moth. “What are these… things that are here?” He whispered. “They’re like… moons?” Kirk slowly shook his head and muttered, "no. They're just great deals on hotels at Priceline.com." And then he realized that there is no money. #SPIRK #spockisgone #NOOOOOOOO #SPOCKY  
“You okay, Captain?” Came a voice. It just so happened to be his newest, one episode love interest, Jane. She was lying on the floor with a broken leg. She screamed in horrible, twisted agony. Kirk glared down at her angrily, aggressively grabbing her broken leg and dragging her away.  
“Don’t lie to me,” He grunted, “You’re Spock, stop pretending to be Jane.”  
“YOU HERETIC! UNHAND ME IMMEDIATELY!” Jane shouted at him.  
"NEVER, SPOCK!" Kirk yelled back, tossing her into the airlock. Then, he was also sucked out, because he’s Kirk, and he had literally opened it into space. Spock watched him go, like the rocket man he was. He also waved and saluted his fallen comrade, for he had taken out the source of the problem with him.   
Then, three weeks later, Spock died of dehydration.


End file.
